User blog:Arcaneelf/Jakhrul the Boxer
Jakhrul The Boxer Attributes : Melee, Fighter Base stats : Health = 440 +92 HP regen = 8.8 +0.74 Stamina = 200 Stamina regen = 10 Range = 125 Damage = 55 +3.3 Attack Speed = 0.739 +3.8% Armor = 19 +3.4 Magic Resistance = 36 1.33 Movement Speed = 335 Abilities: Combination [ Default Passive] : Increase the damage output of the next skill if connected with the first one. It can only occur within the next 7 seconds after the activation of the first skill. Only applicable with Sucker Punch skill, Corkscrew Punch skill and Liver Shot skill. The damage boost will scale for 10% for each next ability, and max to 50%. It will scale down to 10% after reaching the highest damage boost. Only work to the same champion. Q Sucker Punch Active: The next attack will damage and silence the enemy for 1 second. Jakhrul can cast Corkscrew Punch within 3 seconds of using Sucker Punch. Cooldown : 10 seconds Cost : 25 Stamina Damage : 15/30/45/60/75 45% AD Corkscrew Punch Active: The next attack will damage and cause bleeding for 3 seconds. Cost : 35 Stamina Damage : 30/40/50/60/70 40% AD Bleeding Damage : 5/10/15/20/25 per second W Clinch Active: Jakhrul will dash to an enemy champion, and immobilize the enemy for 3 seconds. If Jakhrul moves away from the enemy champion, the skill will end prematurely. Jakhrul can cast Liver Shot within 3 seconds of using Clinch. Dash Range : 210 Cooldown : 30 seconds Cost : 30 Stamina Liver Shot Active: The next attack will deal a devastating damage. This ability can critically strike and applies on-hit effects. Cost : 45 Stamina Damage : 40 / 55 / 70 / 95 / 120 110% AD E Bob and Weave Active: For the next 5 seconds, Jakhrul will gain bonus armour and magic resistance. Jakhrul will have Counterpunch as passive upon the activation of Bob and Weave. Cooldown: 28 seconds Cost : 55 Stamina Armor : 2/4/6/8/10 Magic Resistance : 2/4/6/8/10 Counterpunch Passive: Jakhrul will counter basic attack that is thrown to him. The counterpunch will only work within Jakhrul's attack range. 10% of the damage will be return to the attacker. Range : 125 R Canvas Active: Jakhrul will dash towards a target enemy champion and upon arrival, a ring will erupt from below them that will create a square of impassible terrain, while knock back all units except Jakhrul and the target enemy champion. Inside the ring, Jakhrul will gain attack speed boost. Dash Range : 355 Cooldown: 150/120/90 seconds Cost : 80 Stamina Duration : 3/4/5 Diameter of Target AOE : 400 Attack speed : 15%/30%/45% Titlist Passive: If Jakhrul manages to kill the target enemy champion within the Canvas skill, he will gain one Titlist stack, which will give extra Stamina and extra health. Titlist can only be stacked 5 times, and Jakhrul will lose two stacks if he dies within the Canvas skill. Health Increase per stack : 50/100/150 Max Health Increase : 250/500/750 Stamina Increase per stack : 10/20/30 Max Stamina Increase : 50/100/150 Category:Custom champions